


Death do us part

by whovian247



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovian247/pseuds/whovian247
Summary: Papillon appeared about one year ago, and he has a new Akuma almost every week. They all have different powers, but one common goal. They are all searching for the Ladybug and Chat Noir Miraculous. Nobody knows where the Ladybug miraculous is, but Chat Noir appeared the same day as Papillon.I don’t really know what I’m doing this is just an idea I had but as of right now I don’t plan on continuing it. It was sort of inspired by another doc that I can’t find rn but I’ll link it when I do.





	Death do us part

“You ready bud? On the count of three. One,” I start to swing us back and forth a bit to gain momentum. “Two,” Now we’re swinging in sync. “THREE!” With that I fling myself forward with all of the strength I have and let go of the child. For one amazing second I watch in relief as they manage to grab hold of the bar. Now they can reach the foothold and climb back into the collapsing building to, theoretically, escape death. 

The second is short lived though, as I feel myself finally lose my hold on the pipe that was holding us up. Welp, I guess this is the end for me. I should probably be more nervous but I honestly cannot be bothered. It was either just me or both of us, and I wasn’t about to let a kid fucking die, so here I am, plummeting 12 stories to my death. Time seems to be moving in slow motion as I look back up towards the child, and can see them not looking down at me, but looking forward while waving their arms frantically. 

Before I can even process what they’re waving at, the air is knocked out of me as a force knocks into me. After a fat second of thinking I’m dead, I realize that if I had hit the ground I would have felt the force on my back, but I feel it in my side. Also it’s still there? Glancing up I see the last person I expected to see, Cat Noir. His gaze isn’t focused on me, instead towards the roof of the building right next to the one I fell from. When we finally land, it is definitely not ideal as he lets go of me and we both go rolling across the roof, but it’s better than the alternative. 

As I finally stop rolling and start to regain my bearings, I barely process the sound of boots on gravel before I’m yanked up to my feet coming face to face with non other than my savior. 

“What the hell were you thinking?” His voice is surprisingly calm, but I can see the controlled rage in his eyes as he stares down at me. Why he would be so pissed is beyond me, but thinking about that isn’t my biggest concern right now. But before I can even respond Cat Noir continues,

“You should have waited until I got closer. I was right there.” He’s looking at me as if I did something wrong which I clearly didn’t considering I saved a kid’s life. 

“What the fuck? How would I have known you were coming if I was focused on trying to not die?” I’m pretty pissed at this point, who the fuck does he think he is to yell at me like this? He’s not responding, but the look he’s giving me is full of such malice I’m honestly surprised he saved me to begin with. 

He begins “Mar...” before snapping his mouth shut again glancing at me in... is that fear?

What? Now I’m really curious. What was that he was about to say? Mar? My name is Marinette. He was about to say my name. I’ve never spoken to Chat Noir before, so he should not know my name, let alone be this mad about me falling. Unless...I can feel my facial expression shift to one of shock as I start to look at him. He looks back at me a bit confused, probably at my expression, but seeing his face again confirms it. I know who he is. 

Chat Noir gives me one last once over before starting to walk away and without looking at me again says “just don’t do something like that again.” Before he can vault away though, I whisper out his name.

“Felix.” He stops walking. In fact he stops moving all together for a split second before turning back around to look at me.

“What was that?” His tone is curious, but his posture is tense and he seems to be doing everything he can to keep his expression calm. The name was a shot in the dark but his reaction confirms it. I make eye contact with him before repeating myself with a bit more confidence.

“Felix. That’s who you are, isn’t it?”


End file.
